Show me your Love
by Cloudhy3424
Summary: Siwon menduga Yesung tengah berselingkuh? apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon ketika Yesung meminta untuk putus darinya?/"Lalu bagaimana dengan foto mesramu dengan dia yang sempat dia upload ketika kau berangkat wamil?"/"aku hanya mencintaimu.."/"sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau menjadi uke ataupun berciuman panas dengan..."/"Aku ingin kita putus..."/ YEWON-WONYE! DLDR! NO SIDERS!


**Main Cast :** YeWon - WonYe

**Disclaimer :** Cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnyaaaa~~~^^

**Genre : **Romance, Fluffy

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Bagaimana jika Siwon menduga Yesung tengah berselingkuh? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon ketika Yesung meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

**Warning :** Yaoi, Typo(s), alur cepat, OOC.

**Cerita super ngebut *buing2* Sequel dari JEALOUS YESUNG ^~^ ... kalo ada yang gak ngerti mohon dimaafkan... wkwkwkwkw.. dan sebelumnya mau ngasih tahu kalo FF ini menyimpan 5000 lebih words ._. jadi jika tidak kuat (?) segera tinggalkan hahahah, sengaja gak mau dibuat twoshot karena gamau ada hutang lagi -_-  
**

**.**

**Jangan dibaca jika tidak tertarik!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! ^^**

* * *

.

**_Show_me_your_Love_**

.

Langkahnya cukup cepat melewati lorong panjang yang didominasi warna putih itu. walau cahaya yang masuk melewati jendela disisi kanannya sedikit memberinya pencahayaan, tapi tetap saja, ia cukup ngeri jika harus melewati lorong itu sendirian.

Jika bukan karena ia khawatir dengan keadaan seseorang, ia tidak akan mau di jam-jam yang hampir melewati tengah malam itu harus ia lewati tanpa teman.

Saat ini ia mengenakan kacamata, masker serta topi untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya yang memang diharuskan tidak terlalu terekspos didepan media. Walau ini sudah sangat malam, tapi toh para wartawan dan fans yang ada diluar gedung tinggi itu masih setia berada disana sampai ada yang membuat tenda untuk menginap.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya hingga ia melangkah cukup cepat seperti itu?

.

**Cloudhy3424_Present ©****2013 YeWon Fanfiction**

**Show me your Love**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

"_Dia dirawat di Seoul Internasional Hospital, dokter menyarankan agar dia menjalani rawat inap beberapa hari sampai keadaannya pulih seperti semula."_

Tangan mungilnya tergenggam sangat erat, ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang sekarang ada disebuah ruangan asing yang akrab dengan bebauan obat-obatan.

Meski saat ini bukan lagi jam untuk menjenguk, tapi ia tidak bisa menunggu hingga besok sore, apalagi esok pagi ia harus segera menjalani tugas negaranya. Ia cukup merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang beberapa minggu ini tidak ia temui karena jadwal yang begitu padat.

'Aku mengkhawatirkanmu...' batinnya. meremas pergelangan tangan kirinya, dimana di pergelengan itu ada sebuah benda yang melingkar dari sebuah tali berwarna-warni. Sebuah gelang kembar seperti yang dikenakan oleh seseorang yang sudah dengan hebatnya singgah dihatinya.

Langkah mantapnya terhenti ketika ia berada didepan sebuah pintu bernomorkan 410. dengan sebelumnya menarik napas panjang, ia mengarahkan tangannya meraih knop pintu dan mendorongnya kebelakang cukup pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Ia masuk dan berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang pesakitan dimana terlihat sesosok namja tampan yang menutup matanya, tubuh kekar yang biasanya selalu memeluknya kini hanya bisa terbaring tak berdaya dengan sebuah jarum infus yang tertanam dipunggung telapak tangan sebelah kanan.

"Wonnie..." suaranya terdengar lirih, tangan mungilnya mengusap surai hitam namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Didekatkannya bibir kissable miliknya untuk mengecup pipi namja tersebut setelah sebelumnya membuka masker serta kacamatanya. bisikan-bisikan lirih pun keluar dari bibirnya, "Aku merindukanmu..."

Tak lama ia melihat ada pergerakan kecil dijemari kekar itu, ia tersenyum dan menunggu hingga onixnya menemukan sebuah obsidian yang menatap senduh kearahnya, sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Wonnie, kau terbangun, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" tanyanya lirih, tidak mau jika ada yang mendengar selain dirinya dan namja yang ada diatas ranjang itu, walau ia sadar ditempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

Si tampan mencoba tersenyum walau wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat, ia menggeleng seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah manis disampingnya itu.

Sedang si manis yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan namjachingunya buru-buru meraih tangan kekar namja tersebut dan didekatkan untuk mengusap lembut pipinya. "Aku... merindukanmu Sungie baby..." ujarnya masih dengan tersenyum manis.

Yesung –namja manis- tersenyum lebih lebar, merasakan hangat didadanya saat melihat senyuman itu. ia lebih mendekatkan wajahnya hingga deru napas keduanya terasa satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Wonnie? Aku khawatir saat tadi Hyukkie mengatakan jika kau masuk rumah sakit." wajah yang penuh dengan senyum itu kini berubah cemas, bibir kissable Yesung sedikit mengerucut.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, mengusap berulang kali pipi yang mulai terlihat tirus milik Yesung, "Aku tidak apa-apa baby, kau tidak perlu cemas, mereka terlalu berlebihan saat aku demam hingga mimisan di studio tadi."

"Kau yang bodoh, jika aku berada diposisi mereka, aku juga akan cemas jika melihatmu mimisan seperti itu." Yesung ingin sekali memukul kepala Siwon karena sudah dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa -member-terlalu-berlebihan-melihatnya-mimisan-, tapi ia sadar bahwa saat ini Siwon tengah sakit, ia tidak mau menambah rasa sakit yang akan timbul jika ia memukul keras kepala Siwon.

"Tapi buktinya aku baik-baik saja bukan?" tangannya kini terarah keatas, berusaha membuka topi yang dikenakan Yesung. tapi seketika tangan kekarnya ditepis kuat oleh tangan Yesung.

"Jangan mencoba membukanya." Bibirnya kembali mengerucut. "Aku terlihat begitu jelek dengan potongan rambut pendek Wonnie, kau tahu sendiri kan kepalaku sangat besar dan akan sangat membuatku malu jika aku tidak menggunakan topi." Terangnya.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, ia meraba sisi kanan ranjangnya dimana ia menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat ranjang atasnya sedikit terangkat hingga ia dalam posisi setengah duduk. Siwon berusaha keras menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkupkan wajah Yesung hingga wajah keduanya terpantau begitu dekat.

Siwon tersenyum lalu dengan cepat membuka topi Yesung dan membuangkan kesembarang tempat. Yesung sudah bersiap meraih topi itu sebelum terlempar jauh, tapi ia kalah cepat dari tangan Siwon yang sudah mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan miliknya yang memang sangat kecil.

"Choi Siwon!" dengusnya kesal, Yesung memberontak agar ia tidak lagi berada dekat dengan Siwon, namun namja tampan itu tidak dengan mudah melepaskannya.

Walau ia dalam keadaan sakit, tapi jika untuk menahan tubuh mungil itu sepertinya tidak ada masalah. "Kenapa hum? Bukankah lebih bagus tanpa topi seperti ini." Denga n nakalnya Siwon mengerlingkan mata yang sontak membuat rona merah diwajah Yesung.

Namja manis itu menunduk, kedua tangannya yang sudah dilepas Siwon ia mainkan, tidak tahu harus mengatakan seperti apa. walau saat ini ia berada dengan namjachingunya sendiri, tapi tidak bisa dibohongi jika seorang Kim Jongwoon atau yang akrab disapa Yesung itu tidak mempunyai percaya diri yang tinggi dengan potongan rambut pendek seperti ini.

"Kalau saja aku tidak menjalani wajib militer, rambutku tidak mungkin sependek ini, dan aku terlihat sangat tidak tampan dimatamu Wonnie." Terdengar suara kesedihan yang sampai digendang telinga Siwon.

Bukannya merasa sedih karena melihat raut kesedihan diwajah Yesung, Siwon malah terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Yesung yang mendengar kekehan Siwon langsung menatap heran sosok tersebut, "Kenapa tertawa? Apa ucapanku lucu huh?"

Siwon masih terkekeh lalu menunjukkan dimplenya kearah Yesung, "Dimataku, kau memang selalu terlihat tidak tampan baby, karena disini akulah yang paling tampan."

"Mwo?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Iya, kau itu memang tidak tampan, tapi kau cantik... sangat cantik."

Chup~

Dengan lancangnya Siwon mengecup sepintar bibir Yesung, hanya mengecup tidak ada maksud lain. Sedang bibir kissable itu langsung mengerucut seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku namja! Ingat! Aku namja dan aku tampan!" ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan, "Hng... walau memang kau masih lebih tampan dariku." Lanjutnya begitu lirih.

"Tidak. Kau tidak pernah terlihat tampan! Kau cantik, kau manis, kau imut dan kau itu benar-benar seperti yeoja."

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna, "Choi Siwon, aku-"

Chup~

Yesung kembali bungkam ketika Siwon menempelkan lagi bibirnya. Siwon menarik tubuh Yesung untuk duduk disisi ranjang agar ia bisa membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi, yang pasti kau itu cantik dimataku, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan seorang Choi Yesung." bisik Siwon seraya merapatkan tubuh Yesung kedalam dekapannya.

"Tapi Wonnie, aku-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa katamu baby." Sahut Siwon.

"Tapi aku memang-"

"Aku bilang diam jika kau masih mau membuat pembelaan." Lagi. Yesung menggembungkan pipinya, memainkan baju rumah sakit yang dikenakan Siwon. merasakan bagaimana aroma maskulin Siwon masih terasa walau namja tampan itu dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

"Badanmu masih terasa panas, demammu belum turun hum?" tanya Yesung masih dalam dekapan Siwon, ia kini ikut melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Siwon erat seperti apa yang dilakukan Siwon.

Pertanyaan Yesung hanya dibalas anggukan pelan dari Siwon. namja tampan itu meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Yesung sambil memejamkan mata, betapa ia merasakan ketenangan ketika memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau sudah makan? Minum obat?"

Siwon mengangguk lagi, ia mungkin merasa tanpa bicarapun, Yesung sudah bisa memahami arti dari gerakan tubuh Siwon.

"Kau harus-"

"Memelukmu." Sela Siwon sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Sangat erat agar demamku turun karena aku merasa sangat kedinginan baby." Lanjutnya.

"Eungh... apa dengan memelukku kau bisa merasa hangat? Bahkan tubuhku sangat kecil bila dibanding tubuhmu ini."

"Kata siapa? walau tubuhmu kecil dan aku memang tidak bisa tenggelam dibalik tubuhmu, tapi dengan terus seperti ini aku merasa begitu hangat."

Yesung tersenyum lantas perlahan melepaskan pelukan Siwon. "Kenapa?" tanya Siwon heran, ia sedikit kecewa karena Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

Kedua tangan mungilnya ia gosok-gosokkan dikedua pipi Siwon yang lantas membuat obsidian Siwon terpejam, merasakan hangatnya tangan mungil yang begitu ia sukai itu, "Bagaimana? Cukup hangat?"

Siwon pun menempelkan tangannya untuk berada dikedua tangan Yesung yang ada dipipinya, "Terima kasih." Ia membuka matanya, tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ada cara agar demammu cepat hilang dan kau pasti sembuh."

Siwon kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, melepaskan kedua tangannya dan masih membiarkan kedua tangan Yesung berada dipipinya, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Bibir kissable itu terangkat, membentuk lengkungan yang indah disertai kedua mata sipitnya yang seperti membentuk sebuah bulan sabit. Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, merasakan deru napas Siwon yang terasa hangat? Hng... tidak, lebih tepatnya masih terasa panas menerpa wajahnya.

Siwon seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan namjachingunya itu, buru-buru ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendorong pelan tubuh Yesung kebelakang, "Aniya baby!" tolaknya.

Yesung menyatukan kedua alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit, kau berencana membuat tubuhmu tertular bukan?"

Yesung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, menunjukkan wajah kesal, "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku." Ia arahkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"Bu...bukan begitu baby, aku mencintaimu, sungguh! Tapi aku tidak mau kau sakit. Lebih baik seperti ini dan kau masih bisa merawatku bukan?"

Onixnya hanya melirik kearah obsidian Siwon, ia tidak mau berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Baby aku mohon jangan marah, aku tidak bisa melihatmu sakit." Ia mencoba meraih tubuh Yesung tapi seketika tangannya ditepis oleh namja manis itu.

"Huh... terlalu banyak alasan, bilang saja jika kau masih ingin berada disini supaya yeoja-yeoja centil itu menjengukmu saat aku tidak ada disini kan?" ucapan itu spontan keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Ne?" wajah Siwon berubah horor, tidak menyangka sama sekali jika Yesung akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Ah atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mau bibir Kyuhyun yang sempat kau rasakan hilang ketika aku nantinya melumat bibirmu."

"MWO?" obsidian Siwon semakin lebar, apakah telinganya sedang ada masalah? Atau memang namjachingunya itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat hingga berpikir hal yang sangat konyol seperti itu?

"Bodoh sekali aku bisa percaya padamu saat kau datang ke mobit dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ternyata itu cuma alasan yang kau buat-buat." Ia terkekeh tanpa berani menatap langsung obsidian Siwon.

"Cukup baby! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksud dari semua ucapanmu itu!"

Yesung yang merasa suara Siwon sedikit meninggi mulai memberanikan diri fokus pada wajah tampan itu, dilihatnya saat ini Siwon benar-benar serius menatapnya.

"Asal kau tahu! Saat itu aku datang ke mobit karena memang aku ingin menjelaskan soal paper kiss yang aku lakukan dengan Kyuhyun, dan kau harus tahu! Aku datang kesana juga karena kau mengupload fotomu bersama namja itu!... siapa? Sungjoon?"

Yesung berdiri dari sisi ranjang Siwon, ia sedikit tidak terima jika sahabatnya disangkut pautkan dalam masalah mereka seperti ini.

"Hanya mengupload foto seperti itu kau cemburu? Hey! Kau bercanda! Bahkan aku tidak berfoto berdua dengannya! Kami berempat!"

Siwon tersenyum ambigu, sejenak menatap kearah luar jendela yang ada disebelah kirinya hingga kembali menatap wajah Yesung, "Lalu bagaimana dengan foto mesramu dengan dia yang sempat dia upload ketika kau berangkat wamil? Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan merindukanmu, memang apa yang sering kalian lakukan dibelakangku huh?"

"Siwon!" Yesung mengepalkan tangannya erat, masalah ini semakin besar apalagi Siwon menyangkut pautkan masalah lain.

"Oh... atau jangan-jangan bukan sekali saja aku melihat kalian jalan berdua?" ia terkekeh miris, "Saat itu aku memang membiarkanmu jalan dengannya karena aku pikir mungkin hanya sekali kau akan berduaan dengannya, tapi aku pikir-pikir dan saat aku lihat bagaimana cara dia memperlakukanmu, aku rasa pemikiranku berubah."

"Siwon cukup!"

"Kenapa hum? Yang aku ucapkan semuanya benar bukan? Atau kalian sudah membuat sebuah hubungan khusus dibelakangku."

Yesung merasakan panas dimatanya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hatinya akan sesakit ini ketika semua ucapan Siwon meluncur begitu saja. Ia menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat, "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Aku tidak mau!"

"Dia mencintaimu dan kau mencintainya, semua itu terjadi karena kebiasaan. Suatu hubungan yang sebenarnya adalah sahabat kini menjadi sebuah cinta, benar kan?"

_Tes_

"Cukup... hiks... aku mohon..." Yesung tidak bisa membendungnya lagi, liquidnya mengalir begitu saja ketika hatinya tidak kuat lagi mendengar semua omong kosong Siwon. ia tidak pernah sedikitpun merasakan cinta kepada Sungjoon, selama ini ia hanya menganggap Sungjoon adalah sahabat sekaligus hyungnya.

"Tidak usah menangis seperti itu, aku tahu kau menangis hanya untuk membuatku merasa kasihan. Kau sendiri yang memulai semua ini, dan jangan pernah menutup telinga ketika aku mulai membahas lebih."

"Siwon hentikan... hiks... aku hanya mencintaimu... sungguh..." ia menunduk dalam tidak menyadari bahwa namja tampan didepannya sudah mati-matian menggigit bibirnya seperti tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Aku melakukan paper kiss bersama Kyuhyun karena skrip, asal kau tahu, aku berencana akan melakukan paper kiss yang lebih panas bersama Kyuhyun besok saat supershow di Japan, kau dengar bukan jika Donghae mengatakan bahwa supershow Japan akan berbeda dengan supershow 5 yang pernah digelar dinegara-negara lain."

Yesung masih menangis, ia merasakan sakit dihatinya mendengar semua ucapan Siwon. ia tidak kuat lagi bersuara karena tenggorokannya serasa terluka oleh tebasan sebuah pedang. Hanya sebuah isakan cukup lirih dan liquid yang berjatuhan yang masih bisa ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana Yesungie baby? Apa perlu aku menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai ukeku? Dan kita akan melakukan threesome didorm kelak, oh... atau kau bisa mengajak kekasihmu itu ke dorm dan kita bermain... foursome maybe?"

"CUKUP SIWON CUKUP!" Ia histeris, memandang obsidian Siwon yang memburam karena onixnya hampir penuh dengan genangan liquidnya. "Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan! Terserah kau akan berciuman, tidur hingga menjadikan banyak orang sebagai kekasihmu, aku tidak peduli dan... TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PEDULI!"

Siwon diam, menatap bagaimana kekasihnya itu masih menangis dan bersuara lantang kearahnya. Lagi-lagi ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Asal kau tahu! Bagaimanapun kau memperlakukan aku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu! Kau... kau Choi Siwon! kau adalah orang yang akan tetap menjadi orang yang sangat special dihatiku! Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat!"

Keheningan kembali menerpa mereka, yang terdengar hanya sebuah tetesan cairan infus, detak jarum jam diiringi dengan isakan lirih yang keluar dari bibir Yesung.

Namun lama kelamaan keheningan itu perlahan musnah saat terdengar suara tawa lirih yang kemudian menggelegar dari ruangan tempat Siwon dirawat.

Yesung yang awalnya menunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya, melihat beberapa member yaitu, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Kangin tertawa keras sembari keluar dari kamar mandi diruangan itu.

Yesung menatap sosok Siwon yang juga tertawa seperti para dongsaengnya, namun tidak terlalu keras mengingat Siwon dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

"Kau lucu hyung... bwahahahahaha... kau menangis hanya karena ucapan Siwon yang seperti itu... bwahahahaha..." Eunhyuk bersuara, ia duduk disofa yang ada diruangan itu sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai kram karena terlalu keras tertawa.

Diikuti Donghae yang juga tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, duduk disebelah Eunhyuk, "Padahal semestinya kau tahu hyung bahwa semua yang dikatakan Siwon hanya untuk menakuti-nakutimu."

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap satu persatu member yang ada disana.

"Dan kau harus ingat hyung, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mau menjadi uke ataupun berciuman panas dengan kuda pervert seperti dia!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun masih dengan tertawa hingga mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi donghae. "Aku hanya akan mau menjadi seme dan berciuman panas dengan namja manis dan cantik sepertimu Yesungie baby hyung."

_BUGH_

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun terkena lemparan bantal dari Siwon, "Jangan harap kau bisa memiliki apa yang sudah menjadi hak milikku Evil Cho!" cetus Siwon.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Keheningan langsung menerpa saat suara Yesung terdengar begitu dingin.

Siwon tersenyum, mencoba meraih tangan Yesung tapi namja manis itu langsung menepisnya kasar, menatap tajam sosok Siwon dihadapannya. "Baby aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Apa lagi huh? Kau mengerjaiku? Semua ini tidak lucu! SANGAT TIDAK LUCU!" teriaknya. Tidak peduli jika nanti ada suster ataupun dokter yang masuk dan mengusirnya keluar.

Wajah Siwon menegang, Yesung sudah tidak lagi menangis, namun wajah Yesung saat ini benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Masih terlihat bekas liquid yang membekas dikedua pipinya, dan merah diwajahnya yang menandakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Errr... sepertinya kita harus keluar." Kangin berujar lirih. Ia melangkah keluar dari kamar itu disusul dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan juga Ryeowook. Menyisahkan Siwon dan Yesung yang masih saling melemparkan pandangan.

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka dibohongi seperti ini Siwon! aku sangat lelah dengan pekerjaanku, dan sekarang? Kau bersama mereka semua mengerjaiku?"

"..." ia terdiam membatu, tidak mampu berucap satu katapun.

Yesung tertawa miris, "Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh."

"Baby-"

"Jangan lagi memanggilku seperti itu!" sela Yesung dingin, menatap tajam Siwon. "Aku punya nama kau tahu!"

"Baby mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. sungguh! Semua itu rencana mereka dan aku-"

"Dan kau menyanggupinya juga? Hah... aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Siwon! aku tahu kalian tengah libur dari jadwal kalian, tapi setidaknya jangan membuat hal-hal konyol seperti ini, aku benar-benar muak! SANGAT MUAK!"

Siwon menggeleng, mimik wajahnya masih menegang, tidak ada dimple yang terlihat selama Yesung terus menatapnya tajam dan dingin seperti ini.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

_DEG_

Obsidiannya melebar, menatap tidak percaya sosok Yesung dihadapannya. Ia menggeleng kuat seraya mencoba meraih tangan Yesung, menggenggamnya kuat dan kali ini tanpa disertai adanya penolakan dari namja manisnya.

"Tidak baby, selamanya aku tidak mau kita putus."

"Kenapa hum? Aku berhak meminta putus, karena kau sudah benar-benar merubah pemikiranku."

"Aniya... aku tidak akan pernah mau melepasmu, aku tidak mau kita putus."

Yesung menghentakkan tangannya agar tidak lagi digenggam oleh Siwon, "Jangan keras kepala Choi Siwon!"

"Aku tidak keras kepala Kim Jongwoon! aku sudah berjanji selamanya akan menjagamu, dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau melepasmu sekalipun orangtuamu yang menyuruhku meninggalkanmu."

Yesung tertawa ambigu, memejamkan matanya sebentar hingga kemudian terbuka lagi, "Tapi sayangnya keputusanku sudah bulat!" Yesung melepaskan sebuah gelang kembar yang ada dipergelangan kirinya, gelang yang sama seperti yang dipakai Siwon.

Siwon pun kembali meraih tangan Yesung yang masih berusaha membuka gelang yang dipakainya, "Aniya... kumohon jangan baby, aku mencintaimu, aku tidak mau putus denganmu."

Yesung menghiraukan semua kalimat yang dilontarkan Siwon, ia tetap melepas gelang itu lalu melemparkannya kearah Siwon.

"Baby aku mohon jangan, aku tidak mau melepasmu untuk siapapun. Kau milikku, kau hidupku, kau segalanya bagiku, kumohon..."

"Sekarang kau bebas Choi Siwon, aku tidak akan lagi mengganggu hidupmu, kita akan bertemu layaknya saudara seperti sebelum kita menjalani sebuah hubungan khusus seperti ini."

Namja tampan itu menggeleng, tanpa disadari obsidiannya mengeluarkan liquid secara perlahan, tanpa isakan namun semakin lama liquid itu semakin deras keluar. ia sungguh-sungguh tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Yesung disisinya.

Ia begitu mencintai Yesung, sangat mencintainya hingga ia rela melakukan apapun agar namja manis itu merasa bahagia. Tidak peduli jika ia harus jatuh miskin, sakit keras atau bahkan mati hanya untuk Yesung, karena memang pada intinya seluruh napas yang ia hirup seperti terus menggumamkan nama seorang art of voice Super Junior tersebut.

"Seorang Choi Siwon yang terhormat menangis? Hahaha... lucu sekali huh? Seseorang yang begitu sempurna dimata semua orang, kali ini terlihat begitu hancur hanya karena namja bodoh seperti aku?" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, membiarkan Siwon menunduk dengan tetesan liquid yang tidak mau berhenti.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, menghapus kasar airmatanya sebelum akhirnya menatap onix Yesung, "Aku tidak sesempurna yang orang-orang lihat, yang membuat aku sempurna itu kau baby, kau adalah bagian yang terpenting dalam kesempurnaanku."

Yesung kembali tersenyum samar kemudian bergerak memutar membelakangi Siwon, ia bermaksud melangkah keluar sebelum tiba-tiba tangan Siwon melingkar diperutnya, memeluknya sangat erat.

"Lebih baik aku mati jika harus berpisah darimu."

Yesung membatu mendengar kalimat Siwon, tangannya terkepal dengan bibir bagian bawah yang ia coba gigit.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku? Jika memang benar, kau bisa menyaksikan aku mati sekarang juga!" ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Yesung untuk menatap kearahnya.

Saat ia hampir melepas jarum infusnya, suara Yesung lagi-lagi menginterupsi kegiatannya, "Dasar bodoh!"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahi, menatap heran kekasihnya itu, "A...apa?"

"Iya, kau benar-benar bodoh, aku kira kau adalah orang yang sangat pintar Choi Siwon, sepadan dengan ketampananmu, tapi ternyata aku salah, kau adalah orang yang paling bodoh yang pernah aku kenal." Yesung mulai menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"A...aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu..."

Tiba-tiba Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya sembari kedua tangannya yang membingkai wajah Siwon, mengecup singkat bibir tipis itu yang membuat namja setampan Siwon membelalakkan mata.

"Aku hanya mengerjaimu bodoh."

"M...MWO?" Serunya tanpa sadar.

"YA! Jangan berteriak, kau tidak tahu ini sudah tengah malam." Yesung menggembungkan pipinya.

"K...kau?" Siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar, ia menunjuk kearah Yesung seolah apa yang sedang dilakukan Yesung benar-benar diluar nalarnya. "Ja...jadi... ini..?" ia mengangkat gelang yang dilepas Yesung.

Namja manis itu lantas mengambil gelang yang ada ditangan Siwon dan memakainya lagi, "Kau kira hanya kau yang bisa mengerjaiku huh? Aku juga bisa." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Siwon.

Siwon serasa kehabisan kata-kata, bibirnya memang terbuka tapi tidak untuk mengeluarkan suara, hanya sekedar bergerak seperti bingung untuk mengatakan apa.

"Sudah jangan bicara lagi, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat dan aku akan menemanimu disini." Ia kembali mengecup sepintas bibir Siwon seraya mengusap kedua pipi berdimple itu.

"Tu... tunggu, kau harus menjelaskannya! A...apa maksudmu tadi? K...kau tidak serius dengan semua ucapanmu? K...kau tidak akan putus denganku?"

Yesung memasang tampang berpikir hingga tak lama setelahnya ia tersenyum begitu manis, "Apa kau percaya bahwa Kim Jongwoon mau putus dengan Choi Siwon yang begitu dicintainya hum?"

Dengan lugunya Siwon menggeleng, ah... kapan lagi Yesung bisa melihat tampang lugu Siwon seperti itu, yang biasa ia lihat hanyalah sebuah tampang pervert yang membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"Awalnya tadi aku memang begitu kesal padamu karena kau mengerjaiku dengan member seperti itu," bibirnya mengerucut, "Dan akhirnya ide gila itu tiba-tiba muncul dan... beginilah akhirnya... hahahahaha... aku senang sekali akhirnya membuat seorang Choi Siwon menangis seperti itu." Yesung tertawa keras.

"Tidak lucu." Sahut Siwon dingin.

"Huh?" Yesung memicingkan matanya, "Terserah apa katamu, yang penting aku bahagia karena sukses dengan rencana tiba-tibaku."

"Kau hampir membuatmu mati Kim Jongwoon." Yesung terkekeh mendengarnya, ia fokus pada obsidian Siwon yang menatap tajam kearah onix Yesung.

"Bagaimana jika saat itu aku serius dengan ucapanku?" tanya Yesung.

"Saat itu juga kau akan melihat mayatku."

Yesung membulatkan mata bukan karena ia terkejut, tapi bermaksud untuk menggoda seraya membulatkan bibir membentuk huruf O, "Ommooo... jinjjayo? sebegitu cintakah seorang Choi Siwon kepada namja jelek seperti Yesung?"

Siwon hanya melirik tanpa bermaksud menunjukkan senyumannya hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan pelukan dari Yesung. namja manis itu melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Siwon sambi mengecup pipi itu berulang kali, "Mianhae Wonnie, aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu, aku tidak suka!"

Yesung terkekeh, begitu lucunya Siwon ketika sedang marah padanya seperti itu, ia tahu pasti Siwon tidak benar-benar marah padanya karena mimik wajah tampan itu tidak bisa membohongi seorang Lord Evil seperti Yesung.

"Biarkan saja, kau dulu yang memulainya." Lidah Yesung terjulur untuk menikmati leher Siwon hingga namjachingunya mulai menutup mata merasakan geli disekitar lehernya.

Memang benar, Siwon tidak pernah bisa serius marah kepada namja semanis dan secantik Yesung. ia melepaskan kedua tangan Yesung yang melingkar dibahunya lalu dengan cepat membawa tubuh mungil itu kembali kedekapan tubuhnya.

Yesung tersenyum, menyamankan kepalanya didada hangat Siwon.

"Jangan lagi berbuat seperti itu baby, kau tahu aku sangat takut kehilanganmu," Ujarnya, mengusap punggung Yesung lembut sembari ia mengecup puncak kepala Yesung berulang-ulang. "Hal yang paling aku takutkan adalah kau mengatakan putus seperti tadi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caraku untuk hidup jika kau tidak ada disisiku."

Yesung memukul pelan dada Siwon sembari terkekeh, "Kau berlebihan Wonnie, tapi aku juga tidak mau kau pergi dari sisiku, lain kali jangan lagi mengerjaiku seperti itu, kau benar-benar membuatku berpikiran buruk." Bibirnya terpout kembali.

"Mianhae..." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua pipi itu, "Pipimu terlihat mulai tirus baby, aku tidak suka."

"Aku tidak suka pipiku chubby!" ia menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tidak mau bertambah gemuk, nanti kalau pipiku kembali chubby seperti dulu, akan lebih banyak orang yang mencintaiku." Ujarnya kelewat polos.

Sedang yang mendengar mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mendengar bagaimana percaya dirinya seorang Yesung, tapi ia senang karena itu berarti tingkat –percaya-diri- art of voice mulai kembali.

"Ah... benar, tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku." Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka, menggesek-gesekkan kedua hidung seraya menempelkan kening satu sama lain. Mata keduanya tertutup merasakan hangatnya ketika dua napas berbaur menjadi satu, moment yang begitu lama mereka tinggalkan karena kesibukan menjadi artis internasional.

"Kau percaya aku dan Sungjoon hyung tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kan?" Yesung yang pertama membuka mata, tapi setelah pertanyaannya meluncur, obsidian Siwon pun kembali terbuka.

Namja tampan itu menjauhkan wajahnya untuk kembali bersandar kebelakang, "Entahlah." Jawabnya kelewat singkat.

"Oh... ayolah Wonnie, kau harus percaya padaku, aku dan Sungjoon hyung hanyalah teman, aku sudah menanggap dia seperti hyungku sendiri sama seperti Leeteuk hyung ataupun Heechul hyung."

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil sesekali melirik kearah Yesung yang mencoba meluncurkan puppy eyes.

"Wonnie, aku tidak mencintainya, sungguh." Yesung merajuk, menarik-narik lengan Siwon seperti seorang anak kecil yang ingin meminta permen kepada orangtuanya.

"..." Siwon memilih bungkam dan hanya mendengar setiap rajukan yang keluar dari bibir kissable namjachingunya.

"Wonnie, aku tidak pernah lagi keluar berdua dengan Sungjoon hyung karena Jongjin terus mengikutiku, dia hanya tidak mau kalau kau akan marah, oleh sebab itu dia benar-benar menjagaku, kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa bertanya pada Jongjin."

Siwon kembali melirik dan merasakan Yesung terus menarik-narik lengannya. "Ah.. Wonnie.. jebal..." dan kali ini seluruh kemampuan termanis Yesung dikeluarkannya, mulai dari puppy eyes yang bisa membuat orang meleleh melihatnya, rajukan yang benar-benar membuat jantung setiap orang mendengarnya serasa berhenti berdetak hingga bibir tipis yang terpout sempurna.

Bahkan sosok Yesung seperti ini benar-benar jauh dikatakan namja yang dewasa. "Baiklah... katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai?"

Siwon menghela napas panjang kemudian membingkai wajah Yesung, mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku sudah sering mengatakannya bukan? Bahkan berulang kali aku mengatakan ini..." jedanya,

-Menikah denganku." Bisik Siwon.

"M...mwo?" mata Yesung membulat, ia fokus pada obsidian Siwon yang seperti menariknya masuk kesuatu dimensi yang dimana hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Menikah denganku, jadilah istriku karena dengan begitu aku bisa benar-benar percaya dan yakin bahwa hanya aku yang ada disini." Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dada sebelah kiri Yesung.

Yesung tampak berpikir sejenak hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum lebih lebar, "Dengan satu syarat!"

Siwon menautkan alisnya, "Huh?"

"Jangan lagi mencoba untuk tebar pesona pada orang lain Choi Siwon! aku benar-benar membencinya." Bibirnya terpout lagi dan lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan semua itu, andai saja posisi Siwon tidak dalam keadaan sakit, mungkin saat ini Yesung sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Kau adalah milikku dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh, memeluk, dan mendapatkan semua yang ada pada dirimu."

"Tubuhku, hatiku, jiwaku bahkan hidupku adalah milikmu Kim Jongwoon..." lirih Siwon, merapatkan jemari kekarnya pada jemari mungil Yesung, "Jeongmal Saranghae..."

Yesung tersenyum, memperkikis jarak diantara mereka, mengecup lembut setiap sisi bagian luar bibir tipis Siwon, "Nado jeongmal saranghae Choi Siwon..."

Ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu, hanya sekedar menikmati nikmatnya cinta mereka berdua setelah malam panjang yang mereka lalui secara tidak terduga. Memperindah cinta keduanya ketika saling memeluk dan memperhatikan bagaimana bintang berusaha menemani sang bulan diatas sana.

Seorang Yesung hanyalah milik Choi Siwon...

-forever and ever...

.

**Other side**

"Gagal?"

"Tidak, tidak terlalu gagal, buktinya mereka semakin terlihat romantis." Jawab namja bergummy smile lirih.

Sedang namja bersurai reddish black dibelakang kedua sosok yang berbincang itu tersenyum tipis, "Beruntung Siwon juga jatuh sakit, jika tidak pasti hubungan mereka tidak akan semanis ini."

"Benar, aku juga bosan melihat mereka jarang bertemu karena jadwal padat Siwon sampai akhirnya mereka seperti lost contact begitu saja." Sahut namja manis yang juga salah satu sub SJ KRY.

"Tapi lain kali sepertinya kita harus mencoba memisahkan mereka." Ucapan namja berjuluk Evil maknae itu membuat para hyungdeulnya menatap horor kearahnya.

Mereka yang saat itu bersembunyi dibalik dinding penghubung kamar mandi dan ranjang tempat Siwon berada masih diam tak menjawab apapun. Seakan jika mereka bisa, mereka akan langsung menebas kepala member termuda di Super Junior itu.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ditatap pun mulai risih, ia mengarahkan caramelnya menatap satu persatu hyungdeulnya, "Mwo? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu huh?"

.

"Apa maksudmu mengerjaiku tadi Wonnie?" namja manis itu merapatkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada hangat Siwon, sedang tangannya kini memainkan jemari Siwon yang berada dipangkuannya.

Sedang Siwon masih menutup matanya, meletakkan dagunya dikepala Yesung sembari terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh mungil itu. "Entahlah, tadi siang mereka mengatakan jika mereka merindukanmu hyung, mereka ingin menggodamu karena sudah lama sekali mereka tidak menggodamu."

Yesung sedikit mengangkat kepalanya menatap Siwon, "Hanya itu?"

Siwon membuka mata, tersenyum kearah Yesung, "Tidak," seketika Yesung mengernyitkan kening, "Eungh... sudahlah baby tidak usah dibahas lagi, yang penting sekarang..." Siwon menghentikan ucapannya, mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Yesung untuk berbisik.

"Mereka puas karena melihat kita kembali romantis seperti dulu. Kecuali..." Siwon kembali menggantungkan ucapannya, melirik kesuatu tempat dimana ia merasa ada suara bising disana.

Yesung yang semula fokus pada Siwon kini mengikuti kemana obsidian Siwon terarah, terlihat beberapa bayangan namja yang ia yakini sangat ia kenal. Namja-namja tersebut terlihat saling mendorong untuk lebih bisa melihat adegan keromantisan Yesung dan Siwon.

Keduanya kembali bertatapan, terkekeh pelan kemudian berujar secara bersama-sama,

-Kyuhyun."

.

"YA! Hyung lepaskan! Aku ingin terus memantau Yesung hyung, aku takut kuda pervert itu akan menyerang hyungie-ku." Tidak ada yang mendengar omelan panjang lebar evil maknae itu.

Kedua tangannya terus diseret keluar oleh para hyungdeulnya karena beberapa saat yang lalu mereka baru saja mendapatkan teriakan maut dari pasangan ter-romantis di Super Junior itu.

"_Keluar sekarang juga... atau kami berdua yang akan melemparkan kalian dari jendela lantai 5 ini."_

Kyuhyun menggeram disetiap langkahnya, "KUDA PERVERT LIHAT SAJA NANTI! AKU AKAN MEMBALAS DENDAM!"

"SHUT UP KYUBBO!" Jerit hyungdeulnya secara bersama-sama ketika mereka hampir masuk kedalam mobil mereka untuk kembali ke dorm pastinya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika hyungdeulnya mendorong ia masuk kedalam mobil, "Tunggu? Apa tadi? Kalian memanggilku Kyubbo? Ungh... nama yang keren... gomawo hyungie..." ia berseringai seraya menoleh kebelakang, menatap satu persatu namja yang sudah jengah menghadapi tingkahnya.

"Ne, nama itu cocok untukmu karena..."

"KYUBBO ITU KEPANJANGAN DARI KYU PABBO!"

Dan malam itu entah kenapa menjadi malam yang mengerikan untuk 4 namja yang ada didalam mobil, mendengar rengekan seorang Evil maknae ternyata membuat telinga mereka berdengung sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**.**

.

Hyaaaa~~~ sequel dari Jealous Yesung wkwkwkwk.. otthae? Fluff kurang? Yes! ^0^ (author gila) aku memang gak bakat bikin yang fluff banget -_- (reader : terus bisanya apa thor? | me : *mikir keras)

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tergila-gila super buanget sama YEWON! Sampe-sampe FF KyuSung ku terabaikan dan updatenya super lama /_\ *jeongmal mianhae*.. tapi sebisa mungkin akan kulunasi semua satu persatu sebelum aku hiatus cukup lama nanti dibulan Oktober ^~^...

Ini panjang banget loooohhh, semoga reader tidak bosan membacanya hahahaha... aku tahu FF ini menurutku gagal, tapi kata salah satu author, kita harus percaya pada apa yang sudah kita buat ^~^.. what do you think guys?

Next ^~^ Leave a comment juseyo~~~


End file.
